Revenge
by legopdc
Summary: A day after the dojo conference, Jack was walking home, until something happen that would change his and the ones he loves forever. Jack/Kim
1. Chapter 1

I was inspired by the episode "New Jack City" on Kickin It to write this story. I don't own Kickin' It

**Jack's Pov**

It was almost a week after Battle of the Dojo's.

I was walking home from school and thinking about the fight that I had with Kim and the guys at lunch today.

(_flashback_)

I walked is to see Carson at are table and asked Kim why Carson was sitting here.

Kim told me that Carson apologized to us and asked to be friends.

Then the speaker came on and Carson through their pudding at Jack and everyone else in the room was focused on the speakers.

Once the announcement was over everyone turned round to see me mad with pudding all over my face.

Then I started accusing Carson of throwing his pudding at him but Carson showed that he had a cup of pudding on his plate.

Then my friends started getting angry at me because I was making false accusation against Carson with out any proof.

I told them they had to choose between me and Carson.

The guys said Carson and Kim was about to answer when I cut her off by saying

I guess you we never my friends after all and I walked strait out of the lunch room with out another word to my ex-friends.

(_end of flashback_)

Then my phone started to ring and I look to see who was calling and it was Kim but I didn't want to talk to Kim right now, so I ignored the call.

I decided to take a short cut by going through an ally to get home faster.

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and a cloth with a chemical on it,1 knocked me out cold.

Once I woke up to see where I was and the first thing I saw was Frank and several other Black Dragons.

**Kim's Pov**

I was worried about Jack because of the fight after school with the guys, Jack, and me was pretty big.

When I was walk to practice from school I heard Carson talking to another black dragon around the corner, so I decided eavesdropped on them.

**Carson's Pov**

I was talking to my one of my new friends from the black dragon about a joke. Then I told him that during lunch I through pudding a Jack and got all his friend to turn on him.

I also told my friend now that Jack's friends are gone, now we can continue with the plan

**Kim's Pov**

I walked away as quickly as I could and I tried to call Jack but he didn't answer, so I decided to call him again latter.

Once I finally got in the Dojo to look for Jack but couldn't find him.

Then the guys walked in, I asked them if they have seen Jack since lunch and told them what I heard from Carson.

The guys argued with me about why I would accused Carson without any evidence

We continue arguing for a couple more minutes until they left with out another word.

Then Rudy came out of his office and he ask what is going on and I told him

Once I was finish, Rude said to call Jack and put it on speaker.

**Jack's Pov**

I heard my phone ringing from my pocket. Frank pulled it out, and showed me that the ID name was Kim.

Frank told me to me to be careful of my next word I was going to say.

He open the phone and click accept and put the phone to my ear.

No Pov  
(**Kim bold**, _Jack Italics_, Frank underline)

**Jack?**

_What do you want Kim because last time I checked you hated me._

**I know but I heard something that made me change me mind but...**

_Kim I have something to tell you._

**What is it Jack?**

_What ever happen I just wanted you to know that I love you_

How cute

**Frank?**

Bye bye Kim

**Rudy's Pov**

The next thing Kim and I heard was static, so hung up the phone

I turn around and hug Kim because she was in total shock in what happen and once she came out of shock she started to cry and hug me very hard

Kim, I know you need someone right now but could you lighter on the hug. Rudy said

I'm sorry. Kim said

**Jack's Pov**

Right after he said bye bye Kim, Frank through the phone to the ground crashing it into a million pieces.

Why did you do that? I said

One it was your cell phone, two they could have tracked us with it and third it was fun doing it.

What do you want with me anyways? I said when Ty came into the room

For revenge for everything you did to the black dragons and after your punishment from us, you will go to a new location to continue your punishment.

Why should I be willing to do this? I asked

If you don't corporate, then we are going to hurt your precious friends especially Kim, so what do you say

What do you to me but do not hurt my friends especially Kim. I said

So Lets begin your punishment from us, Frank beat him up but not to hard ok? Ty said

Yes master Ty. Frank said

I started getting beaten up and I could do nothing about and when Frank finally stopped, I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim's Pov**

I woke up feeling happy until I remembered yesterday

I force my self to get ready for the day and went to the dojo because it was a Saturday.

When I came into the Dojo, I saw Rudy on the mat thinking about what happened

**No Pov**  
(**Kim bold**, _Rudy Italics_, Carson underline)

**Hi Rudy**

_I have an idea where you last called Jack but we are going to need help from a friend of mine who owns me a favor._

**Fine but call your friend right now and set up a meting later today**

Hey guys whats up

_I told you that you where never ever a loud to be in this dojo especially now that you are a black dragon_

**Where is Jack!**

I don't know what you are talking about Kim.

**Yes you do because I heard you yesterday talking to another black dragon that you through the pudding at Jack on purpose to make us turn on him, so that you can go through some sort of plan that involves Jack. I am going to ask you again Carson. WHERE IS JACK.**

* * *

**Jack's Pov**

I woke up and tried to move my body but I found that I was tied and gagged

When my eyes adjusted to the darkness I found out that I was in the trunk of a car.

I heard some voices in the front, so I tried to listen to the voices to see if I recognized them

The voices were muffled but I was sure that it was Frank talking to someone on the phone, so I tried to listen to the conversation to see if I could.

**No Pov**  
(**Ty bold**, Frank underline)

Hi Ty

**Hi Frank, how are we doing**

We are at the last exchange stop before we move Jack to the last location

**Good job Frank but we need to get going if we are continue with this plan.**

Ty it is 3:00 and Carson is still not here yet.

**I will go find Carson and make sure that if Jack is awake, then knock him out with sleeping gas. Ok**

Yes, bye master Ty

* * *

**Ty's Pov**

Where are you Carson

I was about to give up when I see Carson was held against the wall by Kim

I walk in, pushed Kim out of the way and ask Carson what he was doing there.

**No Pov**  
(**Kim bold**, Ty_ Italics_, Carson underline)

I sorry master Ty but I was got distracted

_You better be, now go_

**No you don't not until you tell me were Jack is**

_I don't know what you are talking about Kim, so we are leaving and they left without another word_

**Rudy's Pov**

What was that for Rudy, you just Ty and Carson walk away with no where to find Jack

Actually, I have away to find Jack with out them

Ok but but how is you friend going to help us find Jack

That is for me to know and you to find out but I set up a meeting with him at 4:00 so we should leave

* * *

**Jerry's Pov**

I with Milton and Edie was walking to the Dojo when I saw Frank waiting for someone until Carson showed up. I was curious so I was watching the Frank and Carson with Milton and Edie

**Frank's Pov**

Finally you are half hour late Carson

I sorry Frank but I was having my own problems at the time

Fine but I just glad that I am not the one who is going to get punished

You have the Package Frank

I open the trunk and see that Jack is awake, so I quickly knocked him out with sleeping gas. Once Jack is asleep I picked him up gave him to Carson who put him in the trunk of his car and I remind him that the boss wants Jack to be alive we both parted ways.

**Milton's Pov**

After we just saw Carson with the sleeping Jack and Frank parted ways, we went to the Dojo to see Kim and Rudy locking up the Dojo for the day

Kim! Rudy!

Lat time I check you still believe that Jack...

We just saw Frank give Jack Carson and Jack was tied up with bruise on him

Jack. Why didn't you guys stop them from taking him or fallowed Carson to where they were taking Jack

First they were driving a car so we couldn't follow him and if we tried to stopped them, we would have lost

Fine! Rudy we need to get going and I guess you guy's can come to since you believe us now.

* * *

**Jack's Pov**

I woke up and look around to see where I was when my eyes adjusted to the darkness

I notice that I was in a cell with one small window with rusted bars, Iron steel door, and the torn up rug that I was one

I tried to move again to find out that my hands and legs were handcuffed together and my arm was bandaged up, so I jumped to move the front of my body and went to the door to check it out to see I can open it but it was locked

I sat down and I realized two voices coming towards my cell, so I listen to see who was coming and it was Ty and ...

**Rudy's Pov**

We are here

Finally. Lets go everyone

I knocked on the and I saw the person that is going to help us find Jack

Hello Mr. Davenport.


End file.
